You're MY best friend
by hidden stranger
Summary: Friendships between owner and dog have many trials and difficult times. What will one nightmare filled evening have in store for Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo? Reviews are always welcome.


A/N, Hey thanks if anyone has taken time to read this story, I appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own scooby doo or anyone

* * *

Noone likes a nightmare, especially when it involves friends in danger. During their years together, only two of the gang Mystery Inc ever really experianced actual nightmares. Shaggy was the loudest during his unconcious state of worry, crying out in his sleep sometimes, tossing and thrashing about. Sometimes it found its way to waking the teen's dog, letting niether of them any sleep.

It began after one of their darker mysteries, a girl had been found in a refrigerator inside a house the gang had investigated after taking more than a few wrong turns, thanks to Scooby holding the map sideways as he tried to read it. When they came upon her, naturally it had been Shaggy who had found her first, and it had not been a pretty sight for the peace loving teen to be exposed to in any means.

Her eyes had been stitched shut, her stomach coated in frozen blood from multiple stab wounds to the torso. One of her fingers had been taken as well, the mystery behind had not yet been solved. The case was handed over to the authorities as they all searched the house, finding the perpatrator in the attic on the third floor. He'd been diagnosed as a paraniod Scytsophenic, having convinced himself the girl had been his long lost sister, to him still beliving she was alive, unbenouced to him the brutality he'd brought upon the woman he supposedly loved so dearly. The police halled him away for questioning, leaving the gang stunned at what they had stumbled upon here, one had taken this harder than the others had found out. The next few days had become more than a struggle for the straggly teen, losing sleep, nightmares plaguing his mind every time he closed his eyes.

As Shaggy's moans and whimpers grew in volume, his canine life friend Scooby Doo, tiredly blinked his eyes open and looked up toward Shaggy. Shaking his head to awaken, the great dane stretched his paws out as he turned his head to the left, a satisfying crack resulting. He began crawling over to his master, who continued to shake and stir in his sleep.

"Raggy." He said, nuzzling his muzzle into his owner's shoulder. Shaggy seemed to not even notice as he struggled in his sheets, trying to free himself of something that he could not excape from. Scooby nudged him again, taking a paw up and poking him on the top of the head, gently while trying to get him out of his panic. In his struggle, the thin beatknik suddenly sat up and shoved the great dane off the bed with a great amount of force, screaming,

"Get off me! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Scooby, having found himself airborne, slammed into a wall, cracking the back of his head against a picture frame and crashed to the floor. The canine landed hard on the dark oak floor, the picture crashing atop his aching head, allowing the glass to shatter into razor pieces around him.

The collison of his dog and the floor jerked Shaggy out of his terrified slumber. He looked around the bed, where was Scoob?

"...Scooby? Buddy?" He heard a soft whimper coming from the bottom of the far corner of the bed. Shaggy slipped out of his bed and turned a light on so he could see.

When the light illuminated the room, Shaggy turned and saw his faithful friend, lying on the floor covered in broken glass. He saw a small pool of blood around Scooby's front paws. He made an effort to stanced and then dropped to the floor in pain as he felt the sharp glass dig itself into his right paw, cutting through the leathery pad and into his flesh. Wincing as he attempted to get to his feet, Scooby looked up at his master and then did something that shocked Shaggy. Scooby stared into Shaggy's eyes, aching, both physical and emotionally at how his own best friend could treat him like that. Shaggy had never hit Scooby before, never smacked him or disciplined him, the one time he yelled at the great dane, he'd come back minutes later apologiezing relentlessly. Gentle tears glistening in his large brown orbs, groaned as he got to his feet and began limping out of the room, whimpering in pain from his paw as he did his best to flee his master, if Shaggy wanted to be alone, Scooby would give him that.

Shaggy, "Scoob, Scooby where ya going man? Come back here bud." Scooby refused to answer him as he continued out the door. Limping down the hall, the great dane gingerly held his forepaw in the air to keep it from further injury. He didn't want to be around anyone right now, he wanted to be away from his owner and friend. Nudging the basement door open, he trudged down the stairs to the bottom and laid down on his old dog bed the gang had put down here when they didn't want him to bother guests if he misbehaved. Pulling his paw to his muzzle, he sniffed it and then began cleaning his paw, licking away the fast drying blood, coppery taste filling his mouth. He could still see the piece of glass embedded in his bottom pad of his paw, he didn't want to move it much, considering how it hurt already.

A light flicked on from the kitchen and the door to the basement opened. Shaggy's footsteps could be heard softly decending the wooden stairs, a sound all too familiar with the canine, most of the time it was a jingle to his ears.

Shaggy stopped at the bottom of the steps and sat on the third as he tried to coax his dog from his bed.

"Scooby, what are you doing down here man?" He asked in a light voice, trying to worry him any more then he already seemed to be. Scooby tucked his paw away and snuggled his head into a tight C shape, facing away from Shaggy.

Shaggy,

"Like Scoob I know your hurt, I have to get you patched up bud, you like kinda led a bit of a trail down here." He said, referring to the blood as he pointed to it. Scooby glanced up at him and then at his paw and whined softly. Shaggy nelt down next to him.

"Hey buddy, tell you what, if you come back upstairs, I'll fix you up something nice to eat okay?" The canine, while still wary of his master's intentions, could never find himself passing up a good meal. Slowly and steadily, he limped up the stairs with Shaggy. They headed over to the bathroom, where he sat Scooby down next to the clawfoot bathtub. Shaggy ran a washcloth through warm water and took Scooby's paw in his hand. He dabbed the wound easy, careful not to touch the glass just yet, srubbing around the pooch's digits until finally setting it down again.

"So I like need to get this glass out so it doesn't hurt ya anymore okay?" Scooby gave him a pleading look while shaking his head side to side, his collar jingling as he did.

"Dude, you know I have to, just be a big dog about it and you'll be eating delicious tastations before you know it." Scooby looke around before grabbing a toilet brush and biting down on the handle and squeezing his eyes shut. Shaggy took a sec to get a firm grip on the offending piece of glass before giving a short and effective yank, managing to pull it out in one piece.

"Roouch!" Scooby grunted through the toilet brush clenching teeth. He peeked one eye open to see Shaggy holding a brown bottle, he then shook his head vigorously in a firm stance.

"Ru uh! Ro Reoxride!" He begged his best friend, Shaggy gave him that look that plainly spelled out there was no alternatives. He poured it quickly on Scooby's paw, having to hold it steady as dog struggled.

"Roooooooowwwwww!!!" Scooby howled as he felt the cleansing solution bubble and seep into his wound. He tucked his head into Shaggy's side as he cried for it to be over. Shaggy ran a paw down his head, trying to comfort him through the horrendous process. Grabbing some bandages and surgical tape, he wrapped up Scooby's paw tight. He picked up the washcloth again and ran it over Scooby's face, a few small cuts here and there, but nothing to worry about, his friend was shipshape so to speak.

"there ya go, its all over buddy, see that wasn't soo bad." A loud huff came from the pooch as he managed to look up at Shaggy once more, this time, a small smile on his face.

They led themselves out of the bathroom and back into the kitichen. Shaggy wiped up Scooby's blood as Scooby sat himself at the table and awaited his promised treat.

Finished with the late evening dinner, Shaggy and his faithful companion settled down on the couch and turned on the tv. Scooby sat right next to him as they went through a few movies together, scooby, feeling the weights tugging at his eyelids, began to nuzzle his way against Shaggy, his big head resting against his owner's neck as he dozed off. Shaggy himself found sleep hitting him fast and relentlessly. Closing his tired eyes, he snuggled in with his furry best friend and for the first time in days, found himself in subconcious peace.

* * *

A/N, Hey well hope everyone who read this enjoyed it, I've been away from Scooby Doo fanfiction for quite awhile so I'm happy to have come up with this, please feel free to review if you may, I appreciate it!


End file.
